


【all傭】隨性

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 傑傭, 殮傭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *全程黃色沙塵暴*暴力奈布，隨興隨性*大家都想o奈布





	【all傭】隨性

**Author's Note:**

> *全程黃色沙塵暴  
*暴力奈布，隨興隨性  
*大家都想o奈布

黑色的大床上，全身光裸的人兒慢慢睜開眼  
當機的大腦開始運轉，身體機能也開始流通  
他感受到冰冷的空氣，那細小的波動掃過自己身體的每個縫隙  
他如藍寶石的雙眼布滿水氣，看著自己空廣的天花板  
今天沒有工作，照理說還可以繼續睡到下午  
但是…  
“阿….”他吐出一口氣”勃起了”  
抱著棉被摩擦或是自動手動解決不是他奈布‧薩貝達的做法，他喜歡去追求快感，而那些如騷癢癢般的壓制並無法讓他滿足  
因為他很強，太過平和的事物讓他無趣  
他要更厲害的  
比如說攝影師性愛時的絕對支配，開膛手每做必留下痕跡的麻癢，或是…占卜師的言語凌辱……  
“斯一一”舔舔唇，他感覺自己後面已經濕潤起來了  
於是下一秒，他修長的腿踢開礙事的棉被，手指勾起自己黑色子彈內褲的邊緣退下扔回床上，連襯衫都不帶的走出房門  
他裸體走在走廊上，坦坦蕩蕩  
因為這裡是男宿，女孩子們都在不遠處獨棟的女生宿舍，所以不會有”走光”或是”變態”的事情發生  
這裡是男宿，是所有男性，不管監管或是求生者的住處，當然也是…..  
他解決”任何問題”的絕佳地點  
順帶一題，以前老管他的老廠長先生因為一次他開玩笑的全裸趴在他身上，對方迷迷糊糊幾個星期後就果斷搬出宿舍，住在另一棟小木屋內  
直到現在，他還是覺得很可惜  
他一直很想將所有人吃過一遍呢!他有些氣噗噗的嘟嘴  
繞了一個彎，他停下腳步  
他目前還不想一大早就聽伊萊言語羞辱，不然他可能會發情一整天，也不想一早就做需要自己費體力的。他現在只想找一個安靜會埋頭苦幹，但動作不容反抗的人做  
露出一個笑容，他打開那扇木門

伊索很早就起床了，就算是假日不出門，他依舊穿著那件黑色的化妝師禮服，把自己半張臉用口罩遮住  
假日是屬於他的寧靜日子  
沒有破譯機的滴滴聲，沒有耳鳴，也沒有同伴的大呼小叫和監管者發瘋似的鬼吼鬼叫  
他吐出一口氣，慢慢走到自己那貧傭的房間中央  
那是一具雪白色的棺木，裡面的玩偶已經被畫了些許雛形  
那是用來練習技術的玩偶，和工作時的玩偶不一樣  
他用手指撫摸那具玩偶，最後停在閉上的雙眼上  
那人的眼睛如平靜的海水，表面上平和，內裡卻是隨時都能將人捲進其中的危險  
而嘴唇….  
“…你來了”他停下動作，轉身看著那位依靠在牆的人  
奈布不知道已經來多久了，伊索只知道，對方是故意放出氣息讓他發現的  
不然就憑他是無法察覺到訓練有素的傭兵的  
奈布笑咪咪地走來，眼睛撇了一眼那躺在棺木中的，如自己般的玩偶  
“與其看著種東西入神，不如觸碰真實”他裸露的身體貼緊入殮師，修長的雙腿頂著對方胯部  
那根早就立起的小肉棒被交與在入殮師垂放身側的手掌中  
伊索閉上眼，深深地吸一口氣  
隨後他摘掉口罩，一手止住身上發情的人，將對方壓往棺木上  
“唉!反了!”臉幾乎貼在玩偶胯下，奈布隨意提醒  
但入殮師只是看著他轉過來的臉幾秒，又重重將他的頭壓往玩偶胯下  
感受到自己淫水氾濫的穴口被填充，奈布身體抖了抖，舒服的呼出一口氣  
“好像在玩3p呢….”鼻尖是玩偶的味道，奈布又仔細聞了聞，終於發現有些地方不一樣了  
他又不是沒吃過精液，還能自豪的說這整個宿舍的人的他都吃過不只一次  
這玩偶下面的味道…怎麼聞都是…..  
“你…阿!該不…會….恩亨!昨天用這個….弄了一次阿!”他還沒露出嘲弄的笑容，就被後方猛力衝刺的人抓住頭髮拉起  
頭皮的刺痛感讓他不得往後靠近，讓背部彎出一條好看的弧線  
“少廢話”耳邊是入殮師冷冰冰的命令”乖乖挨操”  
隨著最後一字落下，對方放開他的頭髮，繼續自己的操幹大業  
奈布舔舔唇，這種話…果然後是沉默寡言的伊索說出來最帶勁呢!

走出伊索的房間，也接近中午  
奈布依舊裸著全身行走，而這次不同的事，他白嫩的身體露出洗完澡後的薄紅，而性器和後方的小穴也是一副被人使用完的樣子  
他回憶著剛才的性愛，被兩人體液弄得滿臉的玩偶，那玩偶和自己的相似度幾乎近百  
讓他不禁自己想像自己被射得滿臉，還被對方粗壯的雞巴放置在臉上磨蹭…  
好…好刺激唉  
“嗚…”他靠在走廊牆壁上，垂著的小肉棒再次有精神的站了起來

開膛手很苦惱  
他發現自己無法將人物畫畫進靈魂  
那穿著藍色華服端坐著，露出溫和笑容的小先生是如此的完美，就好比上流社會中的上等人  
是衣服顏色不對嗎?傑克搖頭。那是最完美的靛藍色，還夾帶著亮片，就連那隻小蝴蝶也如此完美  
那是頭髮嗎?也不是。為了他的小先生，他一筆一畫，每筆都不同深淺的描繪，而且，每一根毛髮兩邊的光影也不一樣  
是哪裡?  
表情?他瞇眼看看。畫中小先生的表情包含著無限柔情，就連嘴角都彎出一個好看的弧度  
嘆出一大口氣，傑克歪頭看向他的模特  
頭髮顏色一樣，臉部一樣….到底是甚麼不一樣?  
“真是苦惱啊….”他再次看看自己”請”來的模特  
剛剛抓到，正在發情中小先生。現正被綁在椅子上和椅子上裝的按摩棒玩耍  
小先生已經玩到雙眼翻白，椅子上還不知廉恥的流了一大攤的水  
“該死…傑克…阿…你還….是不是男人?”幾乎是咬牙切齒的吼叫，奈布甩著頭  
好不容易被開膛手擁入懷中，他還以為可以再受一頓暢汗淋漓的性愛  
結果!  
這個神經病把他抱進房間後就將他綁在椅子上，自己坐在對面拿起那該死的畫筆開始繪!畫!  
傑克看他，那雙眼十分無辜  
“我畫不進靈…噗喔!”幾乎是被一拳掃下椅，傑克就被抓著領帶和對面早已脫離繩子憤怒的傭兵對視  
阿…惹龍惹虎就是不要惹到女朋友…傑克心想  
尤其是性還沒滿足的小情人  
“你他媽…到底幹不幹?!”幾乎是說一個字揍一拳，奈布將那張白色面具丟到一旁，看著嘴角淌血的開膛手”就連約瑟夫都能做愛與愛好在同一時間!”他恨恨地開口

一滴滴的白濁流淌進油畫顏料裡，奈布有些虛弱地顫抖  
離開….  
要離開…..  
那根太粗了，又粗又長，射精量又多…他會壞的  
而且，自己被限制發洩….  
太痛苦了  
“慢點，甜心”傑克抱住懷裡的人，將對方本來退出一半的屁股壓回去，惹得對方無聲的喊叫”顏料的每個顏色都非常講究，若是多一滴少一滴都不行”  
奈布緊緊閉著眼，剩餘不多的精力克制住自己淌的稀哩嘩啦的小肉棒  
“乖孩子”傑克稱讚  
他用畫筆接走來不及進去尿道的一小滴精液，攪進膚色顏料中  
“你看，甜心”他吻著對方”這才是把靈魂刻印進畫裡的樣子”  
奈布費力抬頭。那張原本含笑的自己此時淫亂不堪，藍色的華服敞開露出裡面帶著乳環和捆痕的牛奶白皮膚､雙腿還不知恥的大開採在椅子上，露出那張被過度使用，明顯看得到穴內白色精液的小穴。就連原本溫暖的笑容表情，都被改成流著口水，嘴角帶著白濁的壞掉表情  
“阿阿!”傑克興奮極了”這才是…這才是將靈魂，將奈布薩貝達整個人畫進去阿!”  
體內的肉棒還在變大，奈布哼了一聲被傑克變了姿勢，扶著畫框承受操幹  
被壓抑許久的肉棒終於自由，奈布哭叫的承受一次次的高潮，肉棒被開膛手惡趣味的對準畫中敞開的媚紅色小穴上，將所有的精液盡數噴灑上去

摀著肚子，他顫抖地拉著偽紳士出借的襯衫，雙腿吃力的行走著  
今天甚麼都沒吃，光吃精液就飽了  
他開始反省，自己是不是以後處理晨勃時不因該去找伊索  
不然自己今天本來是打算只幹一砲的  
那要找誰?宿傘兄弟?不不那就不是一炮了  
好累….他想著，拉開了自己的房門  
睡覺吧


End file.
